1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a fragrant ink and in particular to one for ink-jet printers which effectively causes the paper printed out by the ink-jet printers to emit a pleasant scent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been proposed to add alcohol or isopropanol into the ink for ink-jet printers for reducing its drying time, or ammonia water to promote the vaporization of water. However, such additives possess unpleasant odors which cause the paper printed out by a given ink-jet printer to emit an offensive odor. A U.S. Patent assigned to Hewlett-Packard suggests adding a small amount (about 0.05-6.0 wt %) of alcohol such as ethanol, n-propanol, isopropanol, tert-butanol, n-pentanol, and benzylalcohol to reduce the drying time of the ink. Some of the inks commonly seen on the market contain isopropanol which will produce irritating odor. Most of the other inks use ammonia water to reduce the drying time which also produces an unpleasant odor, thereby raising the user's discomfort.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fragrant ink which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.